To understand divorce and changes in marital quality over the life course, the investigators have already obtained four waves of interview data from a sample of people who were married when the study began in 1980 and one wave of data from their offspring. The proposal calls for conducting a fifth interview with the original sample, a second interview with offspring, and first interviews with offspring who have reached maturity since 1992. The proposed continuation would extend knowledge in two areas: investigators hope to provide a definitive answer to whether an up-turn occurs in marital relations in the later stages of the life course, and to examine the way in which marital quality is affected by age, marital duration, and life course transitions; they also intend to track the way in which parental marital quality and divorce are related to offspring well-being by including other dimensions of the early home environment.